


Untitled

by CrimsonFoxx443



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443
Summary: ichimaru refuses to choose a vice captain until the head captain gives him an ultimatum: promote one of his squad or pick an academy student unless he wants to have yamamoto pick one for him.Really old fic. Just found it and I'm posting it here.





	Untitled

"This is the end of the discussion. By the end of the week, if you don't pick a vice captain, I will pick one for you!" The old, head captain yelled.  
"Fine, I'll pick one! But I still have the right to fire them if I don't like them. I can't work with a vice captain I don't like." The Fox faced captain opened his eyes slightly to stare at the head captain.  
"They can have a probationary period of two weeks. Any later than that, you must keep them unless they do something against the rules and regulations. Your deadline will also be moved up to three days from now and we will go to the academy to look at potential vice captains right now." At this, the old man stood up and sent off a butterfly with a message to the acedemy to gather up some potentials.  
"Sounds good. Let's go." The third squads captain closed his eyes again and strolled with the head captain to the academy.  
One there, a teacher quickly showed them to a large room filled with students standing in rows and the head of the academy.  
"Is this all of them?" The head captain asked gruffly.  
"Yes, sir. These are all of the students who have the potential you asked for. I hope you don't mind that I also added some other students who, while they haven't yet reached the level you asked for, they have the potential to do so." The man was practically groveling as he said this. Gin could hear his whimper when Yamamoto glared at him.  
"I suppose that will be fine. Now, Ichimaru, choose or don't, but remember our deal."  
Gin sighed, but he walked over to the side of the first row of students anyways. He stared at the line, how they all stood at attention perfectly. None had any thing remarkable about them. It was no issue to wave his hand at them and say they were dismissed.  
He did the same for the next three rows until there was only one left.  
There was only one recognizable face, kuchiki's little sister, in the group, but she wasn't what prevented him from dismissing the row yet. There was a small blond at the end, standing next to a large red head with weird eyebrows. The blond had short hair, looked perfectly normal, other than his hair color, really. It was his reiatsu that interested Gin. It seemed heavy. Heavy in a way that Gin had only rarely felt. Is seemed the blond had accessed his bankai. Gin walked over to the boy and stopped in front of him before opening his eyes.  
"Wha's yer name?" The perfect grammar and enunciation ending from earlier.  
"Kira Izuru." Odd. The blond-Izuru- didn't add a "sir" or anything formal after that.  
"Show me yer zanpaktou."  
Gin drawled out.  
Hesitation flickered across Izuru's face, but he unsheathed the sword and showed it to gin.  
"Wha's 'is name?" It wasn't really a question.  
"Wabisuke"  
"Show me 'is shikai an' 'ell me wha 'e does."   
The sword transformed to have a hook at the end. "He makes the weapons of others heavier, but only to them."  
"An' wha' else?"   
"Sir- I'm sorry, but i-I don't really know what your asking"  
"Ya do. I don' know why ya'd wanna hide it."  
Kira sighed before speaking.  
"Because it's nice having others underestimate you." Kira answered before shaking wabisuke three times. Gin could hear a chime with each shake, but he didn't know what it did. When he opened his mouth to speak, he found it incredibly hard to move any muscles and all he could get out was "wow." Kira released his bankai immediately after that.  
"Yamamoto, I want him!" Gin yelled with perfect enunciation and a large amount of enthusiasm.   
The head captain sighed before speaking. "Their sensei has informed me that the last row was the secondary group he added, so of course you would pick one of them. Fine, Gin, but I want him tested against the top student of his class. If he wins, he can be your vice captain. If he loses, I will stop pestering you about getting a vice captain since I am reneging on our agreement."  
"No. I will let you test him, but either way he will be mine. If he wins, you will treat him with the same respect as any other vice captain. If he loses, he will stay in the academy until he graduates, at which point he will become mine." Gin smirked. He knew the head captain underestimated his vice captain and would accept the deal.  
"I accept on the condition that if he loses, you will train him personally."  
"I will do that anyways."  
"Hideki! Get your best student!"   
"Yes sir" the wiry man ran off. "We will go outside for this, after hideki returns."  
"Izuru! Go all out from the start. Show how easily you can take apart the best this academy has to offer!"  
"Yes, taichou"Kira said in a bored voice.

Outside at a training ring

A tall, broad shouldered man stood in front of kira. He had his zanpaktou at the ready, but his feet were too close together and he stood to tall. Kira stood at a crouch, feet shoulder width apart, slightly tucked into himself, his zanpaktou out in front of him. It was completely silent.   
The head captain stepped forward and simply said "begin!"  
Kira did as told. He activated his bankai as soon as the match began, but his opponent could still move. The brunette man rushed in, but his blows were being blocked by Kira easily.  
"Why won't you fight back?!" The other student yelled, panting, sluggish, and sweaty even after only a minute.  
Kira ignored him in favor of side stepping the next blow instead of blocking. The man did as expected and fell to the ground. Kira quickly pushed his foot down on the man's shoulder blades and wrapped Wabisuke around his neck.  
"Forfeit" Kira said calmly.  
"I forfeit!" The man yelled, terrified. Kira sliced his neck slightly anyways.  
"I told you Izuru would win!" Gin said, happy.   
"I suppose you did. Fine do as you wish, but you had better treat him as he deserves or I have a feeling he can make life a lot harder for you."  
"I would, too, you know. I already have enough self esteem and depression issues. I don't need more." Kira said from behind Gin.  
"An' wha' makes ya think I'd let ya do tha'?" Gin said.  
"You would put up with it so you wouldn't have to prove to the head captain he was right."  
"I think I like you already."  
"Hmm. I suppose I like you, too. What comes next? Should we go on walks in the moonlight and meet eachother's friends?"  
"I take back what I said. I am definitely in love."  
"So does that mean we aren't going to have our moonlit walks?" Kira said before leaning towards his taichou.  
"Only if we meet eachother's friends first." Gin closed the distance to kiss Izuru.


End file.
